Is This A Dream?
by Astellig
Summary: What would you do if you found yourself inside one of your favourite books? That is just what happened to Bianca. Now she has to figure out what to do. Edward x OC Rated M for dark themes and language.
1. prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, unfortunately. It belongs to the fabulous Stephenie Meyer. How she does it we will never know. I do own Bianca though and a cute little teddy bear.**

**PROLOGUE**

It was all rather confusing. One minute I was headed to meet my cousin and the next minute i was staring into a pair of gorgeous topaz eyes.

I still don't know how it happened, but I know that I am grateful that it did.

Now as I lay here in the arms of the one I love I can't help but wonder why.....

Why did this happen?

Would he have been happier if it didn't?

and the biggest question yet.....

Did he truly love me back? It doesn't make sense that he would.

A sigh at my ear bought me out of my thoughts and I looked at him and smiled before turning my attention back to the task at hand. Bracing myself for another kidnapping.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, unfortunately. It belongs to the fabulous Stephenie Meyer. How she does it we will never know. I do own Bianca though and a doughnut, oops not anymore. Oh well gotta go buy something else now.**

"What the?" I asked myself. I had been going for a drive to visit my cousin, he had moved a couple of months ago when his dad got a new job in Seattle. So I was visiting him in my holidays. Of course I was extatic that I got to go through Forks on my way, seriously what Twilight fan wouldn't be! I had pulled off to the side of the road and had a nap, when I woke I saw a 'familiar' jeep fly past.

"Seriously everyone calls me obsessed, but do you see me going and buying a car just like one of the Cullens." I mummbled. I got out and stretched my legs before continuing and as I got back in my car I saw a silver volvo speed past, this was getting rediculous. I shut my door and started my car. As I looked before pulling out I saw both the jeep and volvo fly past going in the opposite direction, I thought I caught a glimpse of brown hair in the jeep. Crazy stupid people, do they want to kill someone? I thought. I pulled out and made my way into Forks and into a gas station. I filled the car up and went inside to pay, no cards for me. I was glad I had bought my Twilight books, it would give me something to do while I waited for Brad at the hotel tonight. He would be here tomorrow and we would stay here for a couple of days. I got back in the car and headed for the motel fighting my wishes to explore, I would be able to do that tomorrow with Brad.

I arrived at the motel and went into the reception, the lady came out when she heard me enter.

"May I help you?" she asked.

"Yes thankyou, my name is Bianca Harby." I said as I fished through my backpack for my papers. "I have a reservation." I said as I handed over my printed out reciept.

"Oh ok." she said and took my reciept over to her computer. A couple of minutes later I looked over at her wondering what was taking so long. She was looking from the screen to the papers and back again, looking confused. Then looking at the papers an angry look came over her face.

"Is this a joke, you young people!" she yelled at me.

"Excuse me?" I asked quietly, confused.

"This is dated for 2008!"

"And?"

"Don't you younguns even know the date anymore, they can't even get that through to you at school. It's only 2005!"

I froze.

"Excuse me, what did you say?"

"I said," she stated slowly as if I couldn't hear her properly "that it is the year 2 0 0 5."

I ran. I ran as fast as I could, straight to my car and then I drove.

How?

What?

Huh! Was all my mind could cope with. I snapped out of it when I heard a car horn. I looked up and saw that I was out of Forks having gone the way that I had come in and was on the other side of the road and there was another car coming. I swerved and hit the brakes, I couldn't control the car and it skidded off the road and hit a tree.

Dazed I undid my belt.

"Ow." I groaned as I tried to turn and open my door. The door had buckled and wouldn't open, I looked at my arm and noticed I had blood everywhere, so I looked myself over. I had a cut above my eye and another accross my chest, and maybe a broken arm. Before I could even think about what to do my door flew off the car, I looked over startled and gasped.

I must be dead, i thought as I saw what, or more who, stood there. No way, hmm, maybe I fell into a coma or something. This is definitely not reality, how could it be he's not real.

"Are you alright?" the gorgeous figment of my imagination asked, pulling me out of my thoughts.

_How could this be real, to have Edward Cullen standing there, oh crap he can hear me!_

"Umm, I think so." I said and tried to get out of the car, I looked at his face and he looked confused. But as he saw what I was trying to do his expression changed to concern.

"Please stay still you need to wait for help." he said.

_NO!!!_

Edward's head shot up at my silent scream of protest.

"Please no, I'll be ok. Just please no hospital or police." I begged.

Just then Edwards phone rang and he answered it.

"What Alice?" he said

_Oh crap not Alice. Please, please god please say she hasn't seen me._

Edward looked at me, confusion and worry writen all over his face. The conversation between Edward and Alice continued for another minute too low for me to hear, I didn't even realise that my eyes were closing untill I heard Edward again.

"No you don't. Don't go to sleep." my eyes shot open again.

_Oh crap, I'm still in la la land._

"Why are you thinking stuff like that?" he asked as he looked me up and down.

"Huh?" I said.

"Why do you think you are dreaming and how do you know me?"

_Oh no he can hear my thoughts. Bugger I forgot about that, think about the trees. How beatiful, green....._

He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"What did Alice want?" I asked suddenly remembering.

"How?" he stammered."Doesn't matter. Now just let me have a look at you please?"

_Oh no the blood!_ _Oh no Edward! Oh god, just let me die how could I do this to him._

"No I'm ok thanks You don't have to worry, I'll figure something out."

All of a sudden I found myself sitting on the ground about 20 ft from my car.

_Oh very human_ I thought rolling my eyes and laughing. _Ow that ouch damn, maybe a rib. Gotta go too hard for him, all this blood....._

I started to stand up and felt a cold hand pressing gently on my shoulder.

"No I don't think so, and don't worry about me. Please just let me help you."

"I.. um...no...I can't..." I stammered._ Please no police, please no one else..._

"Carlisle," I heard and I snapped out of my thoughts.

_NO! NO! NO! NO! Oh no was I doing to my favourite vampires? How was I with my favourite vampires? _Everything started to go black.

"No!" I heard a shout. I jerked my head up to see Edward spin around to face me. "No you don't Bianca, you stay with me. Please hurry Carlisle she is loosing a lot of blood."

_Now how did he know my name? _I tried to think back, fighting the fog that was trying to pull me down. _Alice! What had she seen, Oh what had I done? Hmm when am I going to wake up? Why is he lookking at me like that?_

Suddenly there was a bang and I felt a gush of cold air and something cold up against my body. _Huh when was I laying down? _I felt heat and looked up. Edward had pulled me to the ground and was shielding me with his body because my car had exploded. _Oh no! Now how am I going to get home? Oh he's gonna kill me, Oh look pretty trees.... _I remembered Edward who was now squatting beside me. I tried to sit up and winced, Edward put his hand on my shoulder forcing me to stay as I was.

"Please just stay there." he said a hint of exasperation in his voice.

"How do you know my name? What did Alice see?" I asked worried. Just then a black mercedes pulled up next to us. _Carlisle. Oh what have I done!_ Edward looked at me worried. _Oh yeah a dream, hmm didn't know dreams could be this painfull. Wierd._

"Why do you keep saying that?" exasperation creeping into Edwards voice again. _Hmm must have a better imagination than I thought..._

"Hello." I was bought out of my trance by Carlisle who had come and was kneeling beside me. My heart started racing and I started gasping.

"It's Ok Bianca, we do not wish to harm you..." Carlisle started.

"What." I interupted him. "I know." a weak smile, then a wince. Ouch that stung. "I just can't believe..." I trailed off not knowing how to word my worries and fears.

"Please can I have a look at your injuries, I am a doctor." he asked gently.

"I know. If I let you then can I please go. i don't want to cause any trouble for you or your family. I will be alright." I pleaded. _Then I should be able to figure out how the hell I was in their world. Oh crap Edward! _I jerked my head quickly to face him and saw a quick glimpse of shock before he straightened out his expression.

"No."

"Of course." they both said at the same time. Carlisle gave his 'son' a stern look and Edward whispered something quietly. Carlisle turned back to me.

"How about we talk about it when I am finished." he said gently.

I sighed, looks like I was fighting a loosing battle.

"True." Edward grinned at me.

Stupid vampires, can't see trouble when it's sitting right in front of them.

"Fine." I said a bit grumpy. I tried to sit up again but when I did everything swirled and then blackness took me.

"Bianca, Bianca can you hear me? Edward get my bag."

My eyes fluttered open and I saw Carlisle leaning over me.

"What happened." I asked.

"You lost a lot of blood and you fainted."

_Oh crap! I seriously thought it was a dream, must still be..._

Edward sighed. I just layed there as Carlisle stitched and bandaged me up.

"Now can I please take you to the hospital, you need a blood transfusion."

"NO!" I yelled. "No please I'll be alright." _Yep I'll just walk into town, figure out what to do when I get there. Crap my money, the car, oh well....._

"Please..." Edward was pinching the bridge of his nose. "Just let us..." his phone started ringing. "What now Alice?" he started. "Ok, but I'm not sure about this. Here." he said handing me the phone. I looked up at his confused.

"Um hello." I said.

"Hello Bianca dear this is Esme." I gasped. No, please no. Alice couldn't have stooped this low could she? I looked at Edward, eyes wide. He just nodded.

"Um hello Mrs Cullen." I said realising she was waiting for me to say something.

"Please just call me Esme."

"Ok Esme, um I'm sorry for taking your son and husband away..."

"Oh it's ok dear. I was wondering if I could just ask you to listen to them please."

I gasped and looked at Edward. How could that little pixie do this!

"I don't want to cause any trouble for your family or anyone. I'll just go on my way and..."

Edward sighed again.

"It's no trouble dear, please." Oh how can I go against her. Oh I was going to give Alice a mouthful.

"Ok Esme, I'll try." I said resigned. I just couldn't bring myself to say no to her.

"Thankyou dear. Goodbye."

"Bye." I hung up and handed Edward his phone back. "Look I really can't go to the hospital." I began looking at Carlisle." how could I word this? Oh I don't have any I.D. or anything because I don't know if I even exist in this, Oh look at that pretty leaf..... I slowly looked at Edward, he was staring at me. "Shit." I swore.

"What?" Carlisle looked from me to his son confused.

"Bianca just..."

_NO!!_

"She said she can't go to hospital because she doesn't seem to think she exists?" he finished.

"Bianca what do you mean?" Carlisle asked.

_Please god please take me now. Oh wait I'm dreaming. Ok good time to wake up now._

"You aren't dreaming." Edward stated.

"Yeah right." I said sarcastically rolling my eyes. "Like I was really taken from my world and placed into the world of my favourite books. Yeah that's totally real."

Edward and Carlisle gasped. I looked up. Oh no! I tried to stand up but Edward was there holding me down again.

"You aren't well enough to go anywhere." he stated firmly.

"I....oh... I....Oh no."

"Please let us take you to our home at least." Carlisle pleaded.

"But.." I began.

"No buts.." Edward interupted. I glared at him and he smiled smugly. "You promised Esme." I huphed still glaring at him.

"Fine." I snapped. Then I sighed there was nothing I could do. I started to get up but before I could Carlisle had me in his arms. I gasped.

"It's alright we won't hurt you." He thought I was worried. Stupid vampires. I wish they would just get it through their heads I wasn't scared of them. Edward sighed and I smiled then winced.

"What's wrong?" Carlisle asked worried.

"Nothing." I stated. "I'm ok."

"When will you get it through your head." Edward said exasperated. Carlisle layed me on the back seat of the volvo and shut the door.

"I'll see you two at home."

_Oh no better shut my eyes. Vampire speed driving._

Edward chuckled. I shut my eyes as we drove back to the Cullens house. Edward helped me out of the car when we arrived.

"Please, I can walk." I pleaded.

"Fine but let me help you." he sighed. I stood up and he put a hand behind my back just in case. I looked up toward the front door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, unfortunately. It belongs to the fabulous Stephenie Meyer. How she does it we will never know. I do own Bianca though and a blue pen.**

_"Fine but let me help you." he sighed. I stood up and he put a hand behind my back just in case. I looked up toward the front door._

_Oh no Jasper!_ my head shrieked before my body couldn't take anymore and the blackness took me.

I woke to hear hurried voices and then...

"Bianca dear can you hear me."

_Hmm must still be asleep. Hmm so comfy..._

"You're not dreaming."

My eyes flew open and I saw Esme infront of me. I started panicking, then I felt a wave of calmness sweep over me and a cold hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Jasper giving me a weak smile.

_Oh crap Jasper! Oh no!_

Then the blackness took me again.

I woke again to find myself in a bed. I looked around confused, why was there a bed in a house full of vampires?

"Hello again. So have you finally convinced yourself that you are not dreaming?"

_Oh crap. Edward. Oh no! Jasper!_

"He is downstairs. Can you please explain why you are terrified of him."

"Um I, um...too emotional for him." I stammered out and Edward just rolled his eyes.

"Is it just you or do all female humans not know how to think of themselves and stop worrying about everyone else?"

_Well if I was worth it I guess but...Oh crap when will I learn?_

"Yes you seem to keep forgetting that I can hear your thoughts." he chuckled, then his face got tight. "You are worth it though."

"Yeah whatever you recon, you don't even know me." I went to throw my hands up and winced. Looking over at my arm I noticed an I.V. of blood. I looked over at Edward startled.

"I'm fine." he sighed. "Please don't worry about me. The blood doesn't bother me."

"Huh?"

He just rolled his eyes. Then he turned towrds the door. I looked over and Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Jasper were walking into the room. I glared at Alice and then looked at Jasper.

_Oh no!_

"He's fine, stop worrying about him." Edward sighed and calmness filled the room.

"Um thanks Jasper. You don't have to be here, I'm too..."

"Bianca!" Edward cut me off. Esme shot him a look.

"Sorry Esme but she wouldn't stop worrying about Jasper." he explained.

"Oh," she said looking at me. "But you shouldn't yell at her. Hello dear, thankyou for listening." she said gently.

"Your welcome Mrs.. Uh Esme." I turned to Alice. "You are...how..." a fresh wave of calmness swept over me. "Sorry Jasper." I muttered and Alice just smiled at me.

"If you are going to upset my patient then I will have to ask you to leave." Carlisle stated to his family.

"Oh no.." Guilt, now calm.

_Oh crap, poor Jasper. I knew he would have to work double time around me._

"He's alright."

_Will you get out of my head! Worse than a shrink, not that they... Oh look at that crack in the wall..._

Edward chuckled, but looked concerned. Carlisle glanced at his son then turned to me.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"I'm fine thankyou." _except that everything is killing, ouch did I get run over by a truck? Oh no it was the tree. Oh well a couple of broked bones I think, ow, yep definitely. I remember what..oops...trees, flowers pretty._

"She is in a lot of pain." Edward told Carlisle. I glared at him, traitor. He turned to me. "When and how?" he asked.

I couldn't help it the images came into my mind before I could stop them. As soon as they came I forced them away. Praying that he hadn't seen any of it. He growled. Crap he did. I panicked, I had to get out of here. I tried to get up and Edward growled again. I started panicking more. I was gasping, trying to move, why couldn't I move? I looked up and Jasper was holding me down, concern all over his face. Another fresh wave of calmness. I just glared at him.

"NO!" I yelled. "Go away! I can't, I won't, not to you. Too much."

"Please Bianca, let me help you. I'm alright really." he said softly.

I sighed and looked around the room. Carlisle was standing next to Jasper, looking from me to Jasper to Edward. Alice and Esme were at the base of the bed looking at Edward, then they turned to me. Jasper was standing behind me a hand on each shoulder and Edward was kneeling next to me staring at my face. Hadn't he been sitting on a chair over there...I looked around confused then I saw pieces of wood.

"Oh." I gasped. "Edward please..." I begged. Just let me..."

"No Bianca." he said sternly then turned to his family. "When I asked her when and how she had broken bones before some..."

"NO!" I screamed cutting him off. He looked at Jasper and I started to feel calm again, but I still stared at him with wide eyes pleading silently for him to stay quiet.

"Anyway." he continued. "Some images flashed through her mind." His shoulders slumped and he growled quietly.

"What Edward?" Esme asked going and standing next to him putting a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her before turning to Carlisle. My dream had become a nightmare.

"She has been 'tortured' you could say by her father for most of her life."

Esme and Alice gasped, Jasper growled and Carlisle was quickly holding my hand. I shut my eyes tightly.

_Please wake up. Please wake up._

"Oh Bianca dear," Esme said coming to my side. "It's going to be alright, he can't get you anymore."

_Yeah not in my nightmare, but neither can..._ Edward gasped _ Oh crap when will I learn. Please Edward you don't want to be in my head and please don't bother I'm not worth it. You know damaged beyond repair..._

Another image popped unwillingly into my head and Edward growled again.

"Everyone get away from me!" I yelled. "Stop it! I'm not going to do this! I'm not going to hurt you anymore! Just get out and let me go!"

Carlisle looked at Jasper and my eyes started closing as he threw a wave of lethargy at me. The last thing I saw before sleep took me was five pairs of topaz coloured eyes looking at me in concern.

**Authors note:**

**I decided to go ahead and continue this story. I wasn't sure what I wanted to do. I may not get any reviews but I guess that is up to whoever reads this. Two warnings, this will be a very angsty story for the most part and I don't have a beta so please forgive any gramatical mistakes.**

**Thanks for taking the time to read and thanks to snowspell for my first review and I hope that I didn't keep you waiting for too long.**

**Astellig**


End file.
